The Rewinding City (Episode)
The Rewinding Town (巻き戻しの街 Makimodoshi no Machi) is the ninth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen and Lenalee are sent to investigate a town where the day of October 28 keeps repeating itself. Once there, they meet a woman named Miranda Lotto and thus learn of her significance to the strange phenomenon of the town. The Millennium Earl announces the rest of the Noah Family that it is time for them to head out and continue their mission, thus telling one of the Noah, the young spiky haired girl Road Kamelot, to investigate the Rewinding Town. Long Summary A woman living in a German town is frantic when she learns she is reliving the same day -- October 28th -- for the thirtieth time. She is brought to tears when she receives the very same newspaper and overhears the very same argument between her next door neighbours. She soon heads out, and the woman, now identified as Miranda, is being teased by a group of children who sing about her having bad luck. However, all she thinks about is how maddening it is to repeat the same day over and over again. Meanwhile at the Black Order, Komui explains to Lenalee and Allen about the “rewinding town” where a single day has been endlessly repeating. This is most likely being caused by Innocence. He then calls Reever over, who explains they have an account from a wholesaler who supplies a liquor store within the town; on October 28th he received an order to deliver ten barrels of red wine to arrive on October 29th. However, when he tried to make the delivery he found he was unable to enter the town, as though there were a force field. Not only that, but the wholesaler now receives the exact same order from the liquor store every day. Reever theorises that since the phenomena is probably being caused by Innocence, then exorcists may be able to enter. Though both he and Komui worry that if the time loop is endless, upon entering, Lenalee and Allen may not be able to get back out. This does not deter them, however, and the two set off to the rewinding town. On their way there, Lenalee asks Allen if he is settling in. He tells her that he is still getting used to the work but is starting to see the Order as his home, and it feels like he is part of a family. Lenalee explains that it actually took her quite a while to get used to things, and to Allen’s shock, goes on to say that she was there even before Komui. But when he finally did arrive to be with her she never wanted to leave his side for the first few months. Some time later they meet Toma outside the rewinding town, who shows them he is unable to enter the town. However, to his shock, Allen and Lenalee easily pass through the invisible barrier. The two are shocked to have entered so easily but they quickly begin thinking about where they can find the Innocence. Meanwhile, Miranda is distraught when she once again realises October 28th is happening again. It is now thirty-one times in a row she has relived it. Still worried, she turns her attention to her grandfather clock and begins to clean it. While Allen and Lenalee agree to split up and meet at the pub around lunch time, Miranda walks through the town and is again confronted by a group of children who throw a snake at her. Allen watches as she easily dodges it, which surprises the children. Exasperated, Miranda explains that it was easy to dodge it since she has already had thirty days of practice. While they insist that is the first time they have thrown the snake at her, the children continue to tease her before running away. Left alone, Miranda despairs over the fact no one else seems to notice the time loop. She continues her way through the town and walks into a dark alley where she finds herself being confronted by an Akuma. While she is terrified of the monster who has now roughly pinned her against the wall, she notes it is something new. The Akuma asks her where the Innocence is before Allen arrives, telling it to let her go. In response the Akuma attacks him but he easily dodges, while Miranda runs away in excitement when she thinks a new day has finally begun. Allen tries to stop her but the Akuma attacks him again, nevertheless, he takes it down easily. Shortly afterwards, Miranda notices Allen heading into a pub and believes him to be the person who is the cause of all the changes, and she wishes to walk to him. In the meantime, The Millennium Earl sends Road to investigate the Innocence in the rewinding town. In the pub, Allen gives Lenalee a crude drawing he did of Miranda so they could find her again. Lenalee is frustrated that he let Miranda get away, and asks Allen if he is sure the Akuma he fought had mentioned Innocence. Allen tells her he is sure before tucking into his meal. Afterwards, he tells Lenalee that he thinks Miranda will be able to lead them to the Innocence, before asking her how her investigation went. Lenalee explains she headed to the edge of the town and attempted to leave, but was unable to, proving Komui and Reever’s theory right. They are now stuck in the town until they find the Innocence. At that moment, Miranda emerges in the booth behind them. She immediately attempts to flee when Allen excitedly tells Lenalee she is the woman they are looking for. However, Allen grabs her before she can run away again and assures her they are trying to help her. When they go back inside the pub, she introduces herself as Miranda Lotto and she expresses relief that there are other people who can see what she sees. She begs them to help her before Allen detects that there are Akuma at the bar. Allen explains to Miranda that they realise she is the only one who is different aside from himself and Lenalee, ultimately concluding this is because she is in contact with the Innocence causing the time loop. With that, Allen battles the three level 2 Akuma while Lenalee takes Miranda to safety. Meanwhile, outside the rewinding town, Toma witnesses Road and Lero successfully head through the invisible barrier and into the town. While it seems Allen is being overpowered, the three Akuma stop mid-battle in order to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who will be the one to finish him. Rather than wait for them to finish, Allen attacks, which causes all three of them to charge him at once. However, they suddenly come to a stop and are admonished by Road, who tells them they are there to look for Innocence, not to have fun. With that, they disappear. Lenalee returns to the now destroyed pub and wonders what happened to the Akuma. The three Akuma are now outside with Road, who is wondering what approach she will take to kill Allen. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes